we are in what now?
by Nekolover3
Summary: okay one moment me and my sibs are watching animaniacs, the next moment our TV blows up and now were in the show. and what makes things better is that were the same species as the WARNERS! oh and we cant get home, not that were complaining. WARNERSXOCS. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO AGAIN! I am here with another story about my favorite cartoon from the 90's.**

**I HOPE you like it and ~**_**REVIEW~ **_it, PLEASE!

**P.S-** The year is 2012, but the series still shows its repeats and the movie 'wakko's wish' has NOT come out yet.

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ****ANIMANIACS****, JUST MY ocs.**

* * *

''_And were zany to the max, so sit back and relax you'll laugh till you collapse, were animaniacs!'' _I sang to myself as I walked home from school.

Oh! I should introduce myself, my name is Diana Wilson, I'm thirteen years old, I have short black hair that goes to my shoulders in a chopped up style. I am, and pretty much all the time, wearing a pair of bell bottom jeans and a lavender purple spaghetti strap tank top with some animaniacs converse.

Okay back to the story.

I kept humming the tune as I made it to my front door only to have the air knocked out of me by my sibs.

My younger sister Willow age eight and the middle child, she had light brown hair with a red head ban, also she wore a blue t-shirt with a red heart in the middle and red skirt with white sandals. She was also somewhat in the middle in height since she came to chest.

Then there was my five year old brother Danny. But for a five year old he was pretty smart, he even skipped a grade. He came a little past my hip wearing some basket ball shorts and a basket ball jersey with some sneakers.

''Anna! Hurry your goanna miss it!'' willow yelled while Danny nodded and I laughed. And by _it_, they meant our favorite show of all times animaniacs. That was having a marathon right now.

''okay, okay I'm coming, come on let's get inside.''

OooooooooXDooooooooooo

I came in my bedroom where my sibs were with a bowl of popcorn and plopped in between them as the theme song started. But it was kind of hard to here with that storm outside.

''hey sis.'' Willow.

''yeah?''

''do you think it would be cool to be in animaniacs and meeting the warners.''

I put on a fake thinking face. ''uuuhhhhh, YES! Yes it would."

''yeah, and that would mean you would meet _yakko warner~_.'' Danny sang with a smirk as I blushed and glared at him.

'_oh, so that's where were going with this' _I thought with and an idea.

''oh! Like you could talk with your crush on Dot.'' I had a smile of triumphs as he went red with the face.

''well uh, what about willow and wakko!'' he yelled and pointing an accusing finger at willow's red face as I snickered.

''what about me and wakko?'' she asked as she still had a blush.

_BOOOOM!_

''YIPE!'' we all jumped as the lights went out except for the TV witch looked like it paused at the end of the theme song and began to shake.

''Anna what s' going on I'm scared." She began to tremble as the TV began to flash. I pulled her and Danny close just in case.

''I don't know."

''Guys whatever happens do not let go.'' As I finished speaking the TV began to glow until we had to cover our eyes.

My vision began to go dark as the last thing I heard was the animaniacs theme song until I passed out.

* * *

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT.**

**R&R PLEASE**

_**~NEKOLOVER3 IS OUT!~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I hope you enjoy another chapter of this fanfic. And a big thank you to:**

_**8ookworm**_

_**lydiathetigeropean **_

_**Sakura 21**_

_**goldengod 180**_

**thanks for reviewing and I hope to here from you again.**

**P.S- in this yakko is thirteen and I will be doing polls to see what episode you guys want me to do cause I am not going in order.**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT ANIMANIACS.**

* * *

(Diana's P.O.V)

''_Ow_ my head.'' I moaned as I tried to open my eyes, but only to be blinded by the sun.

''_Go die you stupid sun_.'' I hissed clutching my face. But I stopped when I felt something wrong. Something was covering my hands and my face felt different more longer and furry.

My eyes shot open as I stood up and looked down to nearly choke on some air.

The reason was because my body, still in my cloths thank god, was now slimier with black fur, a tail, and my shoes were gone. I looked like had a body of a Warner.

I then noticed my surroundings to see I was in some kind of movie lot. There were some big buildings, props, my passed out Warner formed sibs, a few- wait? WHAT!

I ran over to them and went to see if they had any injures, seeing none I gave a sigh of relief and began to see how they changed.

But to tell you the truth the only thing that changed was their bodies and I noticed that instead of a red nose like the Warner sibs they had light blue ones.

''Willow, Danny wake up.'' I began to shake them, but nothing happened. I was beginning to get frustrated until I got an idea, but then I noticed there was a light bulb above my head, I raise an eyebrow, grabbed it, looked at it, then chucked it over my shoulder hearing it break.

I stood up and backed away a little before yelling.

''WILLOW! DANNY! I MAKING CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES!''

''10!''

''100!''

Little note on willow, she has a very high metabolism so now that she is a cartoon, its seems wakko got a new eating buddy.

I looked to my sibs to see them sitting up wide awake with a hand in the air.

I gave a laugh. ''False alarm sibs.''

They turned to me and their jaws dropped to the floor and their eyes bugged out. They then grabbed each other screamed.

''AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Turned to one another.

''AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Then they go into hysterics.

''SHUT UP!'' They stopped in their tracks and stood in front of me.

''Okay, you guys done?'' They nodded.

''Alright, now if don't know what is going on, we have somehow ended in some kind of movie lot, which I suspect to warner brothers, and also became the warners double gangers, understand.'' They gave another nod.

''So what do we do now?'' asked Danny putting his hands in his pockets.

''Easy we are going to Dr. Scratch and sniff for help.''

''Why him?'' willow asked with a tilted head.

''Because plotz would throw us out the moment he saw us and the warners would just want us to be play mates and we wouldn't get any help.''

''But we can still meet them later, right.'' And then comes the puppy dog eyes that could give dot a run for money.

''Duh! We are in the _Warner brothers_ studio, not meeting our stars would be crime against humanity or cartoonity in our case.''

They did one last nod in agreement as we then began our journey to find a certain psychiatrist so we can get home.

* * *

''_Anna how much longer_!?'' Danny wined as the beating sun and intense heat was slowing taking him.

''Danny its right across the lane, so stop being a drama queen and get out of that dessert back ground.'' I crossed my arms with a raised brow looking at him a amused expression as he gave me a sheepish smile and hopped out of the background.

''Sorry just wanted to test my toon powers.''

''Its okay just be careful, I don't want you to get zany like willow.''

We both turned to see willow waking down an up escalator.

''I thinks its broken.''

I turned to Dan and jabbed my thumb to willow.

''Looks like middle kid syndrome is stronger here.'' Dan gave a nod in agreement as we grabbed willow and made our way to the building without being all ninja like.

...

….

….

You people have no taste in comedy.

As we went through the door we saw hello nurse talking on the phone behind a desk not noticing our present.

''Um, excuse me Ms.'' I tapped her shoulder.

When she turned to us shock and horror covered her face as took a breath of air to scream until I covered her mouth.

''Please don't scream we are not here to cause trouble only to ask for help, okay?'' We gave a pleading look to show we weren't lying. Her eyes softened as she gave a nod and I moved my hand.

''Okay but before we do anything, what are your names?''

''Oh! Right, well were the Wilsons, I'm Diana and these are my sibs Willow and Danny.'' They gave a friendly wave.

''It's nice to meet you, now follow me.''

She led us to a door with the doc name on it and opened it.

''Doctor there are some new patients that need to see you.''

We saw him in his chair with his back to us.

''New patients? That doesn't happen often, well who are they-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! NOT MORE OF THOSE ZANY MONKEYS!''

He ducked behind his desk waiting for something to happen, nothing did. He peered over his desk to see us waiting there patiently.

''Well?''

I quirked an eyebrow looking at my sibs who were also confused before turning back to the doc.

''Well what?''

''Well aren't you gonna do something zany?''

We shook our head no.

''Excuse me doctor.'' Hello nurse cut in and began to whisper something in his ears as his face became understanding.

''I see, thank you nurse you may go now.''

She nodded and made her way to the door, not before giving us a wave goodbye witch we return.

''Now that's settle, why don't you take a seat on the couch.'' He then stiffened to see if we would do something.

Surprised and then happy to see that we were being cooperative.

He sat in his chair and faced us.

''Now why don't you start from the beginning, yes?''

We nodded and began our story.

* * *

**Like it or love it? PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Oh and if you guys have any suggestions for the story feel free to tell because I might just us it.**

**Well that's all for now**

_**~nekolover3 is out peace~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello! And once again I show you a new chapter, now who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Warners : ME!**

**Yakko: Pick me!**

**Wakko: No me!**

**Dot : No pick me I'm cuter!**

**Starts to fight.**

…

…

…

**Me : SHUTUP! YAKKO YOU DO IT!**

**Wakko : I never get to do it. :(**

**Yakko : HEELLLLLLOOOOO NURSES! Nekolover3 does not own us or anything involving animaniacs except her oc's, but I let her own me any day, **_**grrrrow.**_

**Me : …- _ - …. **_**okay **_**thank you yakko, well any way lets start the show!**

* * *

(third person P.O.V)

''…..and now here we are." Diana said ending the story.

Dr. Scratch n sniff thought for a moment, he has never dealt with something like this before, he would probably have to talk to the board.

''Vell kids I really don't know how to help but I will have a talk to the board to get to the bottom of this."

''That's okay, as long as we get help." Willow answered with a sigh as we nodded.

''But where are we going to stay while we're here?'' Danny asked looking at everyone with a thoughtful look.

Dr. Scratch n sniff opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the speaker thingy **(I really do not know what that is.) **on his desk.

''_Doctor the warners are here for their appointment_.''

The Wilsons took the look of excitement as they were going to meet there cartoon hero/crushes in person. While the doc look like he was about to faint at the thought of the danger of warners meeting us.

''NO! DO NOT SEND THEM-" He was then interrupted by three figures bursting through the door to reveal the warners, yakko, wakko, and dot.

''HEELLLLLLLOOOOO." Sang yakko.

''DOCTOOOOORRRR'' Sang dot.

There was a moment of silence as they waited for wakko to finish it off, but all he did was freeze in place with his jaw dropped.

''Wakko was wrong with you?'' Dot asked as Yakko poked him in the head to get a reaction, but all he got was a finger pointed in the Wilson's direction. As the s turned to us and also freeze as they all focused on a certain Wilson.

Yakko to Dianna.

Wakko to willow.

Dot to Danny.

**Now the warner reactions to seeing the Wilsons.**

Yakko: jaw dropped to the ground, eyes as the shape of hearts bulging out of his head, doing a quick spin into a suit saying ''oh baby that's what I like!'' then fainting with a heart over his head with a picture of Diana on it as said person blushed.

Wakko: a blush rows from his to his feet all the way to his head as it began to whistle like a kettle before it exploded into hearts and confide and sparkles, then going back to normal and fainting with a heart like Yakko's only with willow as she gave a blush and giggle.

Dot: a waterfall of drool, little hearts in her eyes and around her floating, and then a cute little cupid fluttered down and smashed her with a huge mallet with a heart on it, as cupid faced the audience '' I don't get paid enough for this.'' He said in a really deep voice before flying off as dot laid there knocked out with a heart over her head with Danny on it as he blushed a dark crimson.

And finally jumping to their feet with a big-

''HEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NURSE!''

And as the warners were about to the pounce on the now startled Wilsons, the doc decided to cut in.

''Freeze!''

They did it literally and froze in midair, while the doc gave himself a face palm.

''Vou know vhat I don't care as long as you are quiet at the moment, Yakko, Wakko, Dot these are the Wilsons they will be staying at the studio until we can send them home, now how about some introductions, shall we?'' The Wilsons gave a nod and stood up from their seats and stood in front of the now unfrozen warners. Diana decided to go first, being the oldest.

''Hi there my is –'' Yakko then interrupted her by slinging his arm over her shoulders with a raised eyebrow and a sly smirk.

''Gorgeous I can see that, but how about we go to my place so we can get to _know_ each other a little better.'' He said leaning his face a little closer to hers as she blushed, seeing this making him smirk wider as the younger sibs snickered.

Clearing her throat and ducking under his arm she said.

'' Thanks but no, as I was saying I'm Diana and these are my sibs Willow and Danny.'' She gestured to them as they waved and gave their greetings. That's when the doc came in.

'' Now that's done lets get back to the task at finding you a place to stay for the mean time.''

As he said those words he did not noticed warners giving each other knowing glance. Yakko then stepped in putting his arm around the doc startling him.

'' Say no more scratchy, they can stay with us rights sibs.'' They nodded, liking the idea of some new friends, and possible new loves, to stay with them at the tower.

The doc looked unsure but gave in. ''Well alright as long as they agree.''

He turned to the wilsons who were nodding quickly, also liking the idea as well.

''Great!'' cried the warners as each of them grabbed a hand of a Wilson **(a/n: who you could already guest) **and ran out of the door and to the water tower, leaving the doc alone in his office.

''I really hope this doesn't come back and bite me in the fanny.''

* * *

**And that's all folks until next time.**

**Please review like these people did.**

_**Goldengod 180**_

_**Rockmysocks98845**_

_**8ookworm**_

_**Cheshirekadi**_

_**Sakura21**_

**Thanks for reviewing and I hope to hear from you again.**

_**~so that's all folks~**_

_**Nekolover3 is out.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLLLLLOOOOOOOOO MY VEIWERS! Sorry that's it's been a while since I last updated. But anywho, thanks for the reviews,**

_**Animeandcartoonsfreak**_

_**Guest#1**_

_**Guest#2**_

**Oh and this might be a little short, but I will make them longer next time okay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own animaniacs.**

* * *

(willow's p.o.v) _I finally did one:)_

'_Please don't be blushing, please don't be blushing' _I begged over and over as wakko pulled me to the water tower by my hand like our sibs. And mine were probably begging the same thing I was.

''Well here we are!''

I snapped out of my thoughts to see we were in front of the water tower.

''Here we are, home sweet tower.'' Dot said hugging the arm of a beet red Danny. '_I wonder if wakko will lend me a camera.''_

''That is so cool, but where's the latter?'' Diana asked making me see that she was right. The latter to the water tower was gone.

Yakko just waved his hand. ''Dot sent it to the cleaners, but latters are _so _over rated anyway. Now wakko, please show these people how we get to something, warner style.''

Wakko let go of my hand, taking the warmth it brought to me, and gave a salute and then pulled out his gag bag. He pulled out all sorts of stuff, from an Advil to food and toys. But he then pulled out a bouquet of my favorite flowers, white lillys. I knew this because wakko shoved them right into my hands and covered his face with his hat to hid his blushing face. I raise an eyebrow in confusion as the warners and my sibs exchanged knowing glances and smirks.

''uh wakko we would like to be in the water tower today please.'' Dot giggled snapping wakko out of whatever happened to him. He then pulled out a six….. _pogo sticks_? Okay.

He passed on to each of. But when he handed mine our hands touched making us both blushed and pull his hand away. I was still blushing but then threw a glare over my shoulder at the others who were trying to hold in their laughter but quickly stopped seeing my look.

''Okay, now everyone into position.'' Yakko said as his sibs got ready.

''Boing! Boing! Boing!'' The three of them hopped on their pogo sticks and jumped to the top of the water tower to leave me and my sibs to gawk.

''Well? What are you waiting for? Come on up!'' Wakko called from above. I looked to my sibs unsure as they returned the look.

Diana then sighed. ''Well we only live once, come on guys.''

We got into position and began to bounce until before we knew it, we were on the water tower crashing into the warners.

Diana was sitting in yakko's lap blushing red while yakko smirked seeming to be glad with the turn of events, but if you looked closely you would see some red dusting his cheeks.

Danny was a little more graceful and ended up standing with dot in his arms bridle style. She giggled and snuggled closer to volcanic red Danny mumbling something about. ''Every princess needs a prince.''

Well as for me, wakko's head ended up in my lap and we were now staring at each other blushing.

I cleared my throat. ''Um wakko could you get off, my legs are starting to fall asleep.''

He quickly got off and helped me up. I turned to the others and elbowed wakko to see the everyone still in their own little world. Wakko chuckled and then cleared his throat that made everyone turn to us to see our amused and smirking faces. Blushing, everyone got to their feet as Yakko opened the door.

''Welcome to our humble tower.''

When he opened the door, my sibs and me saw all kinds of toys, junk food, rides, and other things to play with. Our reactions.

''THAT'S SO COOL!'' Diana.

''AWSOME!'' Danny.

''As wakko would put it, FABBO!'' Me, and I think wakko blushed again.

We each grabbed a warner and raced inside.

But we were unaware of the dark figure watching our every move with an insane smile and evil glint in his eye.

* * *

**I wonder who that dark figure is? Well I don't need to wonder, I already know who it is so HA! **

**Okay! And that's chapter 4. And again I am sorry it was so short, I have been trying to finish chapters for my other stories, so yeah.**

**Well either way I hope you enjoyed it and Please review!**

_**~nekolover3 is out~**_ **PEACE!**


	5. author's note

**Hey all my viewers! No this is not an update and I am sorry, but don't worry I am working on it!**

**So anyway down to business, I have put a poll up for which new story I should wright after I am done with my current ones. So please try it out and if you want the summary check the bottom of my profile. and don't worry about the stories, i will do my best in completing them,okay!:)  
**

**Please and thank you**

_**~nekolover3~**_


	6. Chapter 5- yakko and diana!

**Hello my readers! I am so sorry that this took so long I was getting lazy and also had a lot of stuff to do! I hope you can forgive me. Also thanks for the reviews,**

_**Crazygirl123**_

_**Dambusta3**_

_**Animeandcartoonsfreak**_

_**Goldengod 180**_

_**Steven Spielberg**_

_**Pebblepaw**_

_**Jeanette violet**_

_**Guest#1**_

_**guest#2**_

_**blue seven inc.**_

**disclaimer- I do Not own animaniacs!**

**And remember to vote on my poll!**

* * *

Third person p.o.v

After playing through the day until it was nine o'clock, everyone decided to turn in.

''Wakko mind giving our guest a place to sleep please.'' Yakko asked his red caped brother who gave a salute and pulled out some equipment.

10 seconds later, a triple bunk bed now stood in place.

After giving their thanks, the Wilson hoped into bed while the warners did the same.

''Goodnight everybody.'' Yakko said turning off the light.

''Good night Yakko.'' Came the sleepy replies.

Around midnight in the water tower, the warners and Wilson were fast asleep. Dreaming peacefully.

Well all except Diane who was tossing and turning in her sleep.

After the billionth try, she got up and decided to get some fresh air. Unaware that the other older sibling was now awake watching her step out of the water tower.

Outside~

Taking a good breath of air, Diana leaned on the rail and looked at the view the movie lot had to offer.

''Hey what are you doing up?''

Jumping in surprise she turned around to see Yakko behind her, looking at her with concern.

Giving a sigh and a playful look. ''I could ask you the same thing.''

Rolling his eyes, he joined her at the rail.'' Yeah but I asked her you first.'' he retorted with one of his famous smirks.

''But really whats up?'' he asked again.

Shaking her head. ''it's nothing, just a lot on my mind and couldn't sleep.''

Dianna then found herself laying on a couch with Yakko in a chair dressed up like the doc.

''Maybe a good talk vill help. Now vhats troubling you?'' Yakko asked in an ascent similar to scratchy.

This made her crack a smile. ''Like I said it nothing, I was just wondering if anyone back home was worrying about us.''

Yakko nodded and was saying ''yes, yes.''

''I mean I love being here and would want to stay as well, but I just wanted to let everyone know not to worry and give a final good bye.''

Yakko had stopped writing and looked thoughtful. He got rid of everything and grabbed her hand.

''Well miss, thee only cure for this would be a small walk on the town, what do you say?'' he asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

Dianna gave him a look before giving in and nodding with a smile.

Pulling on her hand, they jumped of the water tower and ran to the park.

Yakko and Diana paused and looked to the readers. ''The owners of this song and similar scenes belong strictly to Disney, thank you.''

* * *

~_Yakko's part, 'Diana's part', __both_(p.s- they are not singing out loud)

They then started to run again through the park.

_I never had this feeling before._

Yakko looked at Diana, who didn't know he was staring and had a smile on her face, and this brought a small one to his. And since he was distracted he tripped on a tree root.

_She gives me shakes and shivers,_

_I can't ignore _

_And I see that _

_There's more now than just_

_Running free._

He looked up to see some dizzy images of Diana looking down at him in amusement. Holding out a hand for him to take and helping him dust the dirt off.

'_I never felt my heart beat so fast'_

Letting go of his hand she motioned him to follow her near the water fountain.

'_I'm thinking of him first'_

'_And of myself last'_

'_And how happy '_

'_I want him to be'_

When they got there, there was some fire flies flying around. Yakko suddenly felt something wet and saw that Diana threw a little bit of water at him and was giggling.

_It's amazing_

_Someone in my life_

_Might just be loving me_

_I didn't know that I could feel this way._

He got an idea at trying to impress her by catching a firefly. But he failed. Diana was too busy also looking at the fireflies, until some made a heart around her.

'_It's so crazy'_

'_Something in my life'_

'_Is better than a dream'_

'_I didn't know that I could feel this way.'_

She cleared her throat and grabbed his attention to look at her then quickly blush at the sight of the fireflies making her appearance glow. She noticed the blush and also a few fire flies on him making him a beard glowing brightly. And this itself made her laugh lightly. Noticing this he quickly swat them away.

She shook her head and grabbed his hand again pulling him through the field.

_She makes me warm_

_And happy inside._

Yakko looked at Diana again and was happy to see her smile. Diana then looked at him and noticed the stars behind him, making him look breath taking with that smile on his face.

'_He smiles' _

'_And I get dizzy and starry eyed'_

They both sat on a park bench to grab their breath.

_All these feelings I have_

_Have me asking_

They both noticed that they were still holding hands and slowly looked at each other.

'_Can this be love?'_

_Can this be love?_

They gave each other a smile that was filled with love and joy. No words required.

'_It's crazy'_

_I can hardly speak_

_When ever he/she says hi_

Diana quickly got up and went to tree and hid behind it. Yakko, seeing the game, ran after her and looked behind the tree to see no Diana there and not noticing that she just moved around the tree at the last minute.

'_I didn't know that I could feel'_

_I never dreamed that I could feel._

After circling the tree a few times, they bumped into each other from behind making them jump and the leafs on the tree fall on them.

_I didn't know that I could feel this…._

Both of them popped out covered in leaves. Seeing some on his head Diana moved closer and gentle wiped them off and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

_Way…_

She then put her head on his shoulder missing his blush as he put an arm around her pulling her close. Both of them enjoying the view of stars and each other company.

* * *

(back at the water tower)

''Awwww.'' Willow and dot gushed as the watched the pair through a telescope.

Danny and Wakko stood in the back ground.

''I don't get it.'' Wakko said scratching his head. Danny put a hand on his shoulder.

''Wakko my man, their women, you're not supposed to get it.'' Danny explained.

* * *

(Statue in the park)

''Aw aint that sweet.'' Said squint looking at the two preteens. And he was then hit by a rock, curtsies of pesto.

''Would you pipe down! I'm trying to sleep!''

* * *

(Slappy's tree)

Slappy was holding a telescope pointing at the two.

''You see that Skippy, that's how you treat a girl'' Slappy said to her nephew.

Skippy looked to the readers. ''SPEW!''

* * *

(In a dark laboratory)

The dark figure from before looked at the screen and did a close up at the happy Diana.

''Soon my dear, you and your family will help me with my plans. And once I have you nothing could stop me!'' And que evil villain laugh.

* * *

**Someone has problems~ and I know what you're thinking, 'isn't a little too early to make romantic chapter like this' and yes it is put I couldn't help myself. I just herd this song and BAM! This came to mind.**

**But I hoped you enjoyed it and review, have and awesome summer vacation and what not. and the song was from lady and tramp 2- 'i didn't know i could feel this way'  
**

**And remember to vote on the poll on my profile, I added a few more choses.**

_**~nekolover3 is out~ peace!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright I have finally made chapter 7. Sorry it took so long I had writer's block again and was lazy. I hope you can forgive me. Thanks for the reviews,**

_**Jeanette Volet**_

_**Guest**_

_**goldengod 180**_

_**ANIMANIAgirl506**_

_**Carzygirl123**_

_**cheshirekadi**_

**Well any way R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own animaniacs.**

* * *

~third person~

As the night grew later, Yakko and Diana made it back to the water tower to see everyone still asleep, and not noticing the dozens of pitchers of their night together under willow and dot's pillows or the smirks on the younger girls faces.

Saying a quick night to each other, Diana and Yakko went to their separate beds and fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

_~next morning/dream~_

~Danny's P.O.V~

I was having an awesome dream about winning the greatest basketball game ever with my favorite players on my team and my family and friends their cheering me on.

'_DANNY! DANNY! , HE'S OUR MAN!_'

'_DANNY! DANNY! HE'S MY MAN!'_

I turned to see dot in a cheerleading outfit cheering me on and making me blush yet smile at her.

I was about to make the final shot with 10 seconds on the clock when-  
_~dream end~_

''DANNY! IF YOU DON'T WANT WILLOW AND WAKKO TO EAT YOUR BREAKFEST! GET OUT OF BED BERFORE I GET THE MALLET!'' Diana yelled as I sat up and quickly made it to the table. I didn't know what was worse, losing my food or get hit by an angry Diana.

….

….

You better stop laughing!

* * *

~Third person~

After breakfast, everyone decided to play some more around the water tower. And this lasted for 3 hours until ralph the guard burst through the door with a crate.

''Dah, Mr. Plotz wants to see you all.'' He said pulling a large net from behind his back.

''Sure ralphy, but you have to catch us first.'' Yakko said as everyone got set to run around. Dot, who was in a referee outfit, held a checkered flag.

''Warner brothers and Wilson siblings! On your mark, get set, GO!''

Chaos was then released.

Everyone was jumping running and doing so many gags in one area that in would break a new world record. And after 15 minutes, ralph caught them and shoved them into the crate. Much to the Wilson's irritation.

''You can't do this!''

''Let us out of here!''

''I want a lawyer!''

* * *

~Plotz office~

''Scrathnsniff! I have said it hundred times and I will say it again, NO! I refuse to let any more of those insane creatures in my studio!'' Plotz yelled as he was told not long ago about the new sibling trio. Just hearing it was going to give him nightmares for the rest of his life.

''But sir, these kids need help and are velled behaved, besides the sooner ve help them the sooner they leave.'' The doctor reasoned but Plotz wouldn't have it.

''FOR THE LAST TIME-''

He was cut off as the offices door opened with ralph in the door way holding a large crate.

''Dah, I brought them boss.'' He put the crate in the middle on the room.

''Yes, yes ,yes, now please leave us.'' Ralph nodded and ran out the door slamming it behind them.

Carefully, plotz grabbed the crow bar and with all his might opened the crate. And as usual the Warners jumped out and made a mess of his office, but the wilsons climbed out of the box and looked around. They then saw plotz and walked up to him.

''Hello sir!'' They greeted trying to make sure that they made a good impression, cause they knew that one wrong move, they would be gone.

Plotz was surprised at the manners the three kids in front of him showed.

''_Hello,_ I understand that you're the Wilsons and also herd your story from Dr. Scratchnsniff. And you are also trying to find a way home correct.'' The trio nodded.

''That right , and I know how hard you work on this studio and only ask that you let us stay her until we find a way back home. And if you do we promise not to cause _too much _trouble.'' Diana said make plotz think about the situation and missing the meaning in her last sentence.

''Not to cut off your thinking, but if we stayed here we might be a good influence on the warners.'' That got Plotz attention.

''SOLD!''

'_Hook, line, and sinker' _The toons thought with hidden smirks.

''But as you kids realized, this is a business and I can't just have you three lounging around doing nothing, so starting today you three will be guest starring in the warner's cartoons.'' Plotz said taking a seat.

''Yes! Thank you mister Plotz you won't regret this!'' The Wilson each shook his hand in thanks.

''Yes, yes your quiet welcome. And it's a good thing you came at the right time cause your all going to be on the baloney and kids show.'' Plotz said as some officers suddenly grabbed each toon and carried them out of the room.

''Wait can't we talk this over.'' They all yelled and struggled. The wilsons knew about the evil dinosaur.

''NO!'' Plotz yelled as the door closed.

He sighed. ''I hope this doesn't come back to haunt me. And knowing the warners it will.''

* * *

**And done. And if you missed it, the next chapter will be with baloney the dinosaur. Yeah I can be that evil!**

**So read and review and check out my poll! **

_**~nekolover3 is out!~ **_**PEACE!**


	8. baloney!

**Well here is chapter 8. And this chapter includes the episode baloney and kids. Like I said in the last chapter I can be that evil. I also want to say thank you for the reviews on my last chapter,**

_**Animaniacsfan222**_

_**Goldengod 180**_

_**Cheshirekadi**_

**Thanks again, and I hope to hear from you again.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own animaniacs!**

* * *

_~third person~_

'_Baloney and kids is brought to you by this station and other station that lack clever programing'_

_Baloney is our friendly, friend_

_That we made up ourselves_

_He likes to play and sing all day_

_That we made up ourselves _

A human boy and girl opened the door to the fake classroom set and rushed inside.

''Boy! There is nothing better to do after school than to stay at school and play!'' The boy said happily.

''I love school so much, I wish I could marry it.'' The girl said happily as the boy looked weirded out for a minute before snapping out of it and exclaiming.

''Hey! We can pretend!''

Then an orange dinosaur doll sitting on a stool began to sparkle and then turned bigger.

''Did someone say pretend? (annoying laugh)'' the dinosaur asked.

''Baloney!'' the kids cheered and gave the dinosaur, Baloney, a hug. Which he happily returned.

''We brought some new friend to play!''

''Oh, goodie, goodie (annoying laugh)''

The boy gestured to the door.

''Come on in! Its Yakko, Wakko, and Dot with their friends the Wilsons, Diana, willow, and Danny!''

A security guard pushed the six kids into the room. They all gave annoyed looks before smiling at the camera. Then baloney approached them.

''(Annoying laugh) I'm so glad you're here! There nothing like new friendly friends to make feel all warm yum yum doodle dum inside.'' He gave all of them a big hug as they tried to escape.

Baloney let go and did a little dance before putting a arm around them.

''All set for some gosh and golyishis fun and gamealoes, (annoying laugh) are ya?''

* * *

_~Diana's p.o.v~_

''Uhhhh, I don't think so.'' Yakko decided to answer shaking his head.

I then put in. ''Yeah we gotta run so we'll just call a cab, thanks'' _'and to get away from you, ya freak!'_

The idiot dino put a plaid cap on his head. ''Neato completeo wippie, lets all get a pretend cab (annoying laugh) vroom, vroom.''

'_This is why I never let willow or Danny watch this kind of stuff when they were small_,_ it's basically brain washes them!'_

The boy looked at his watch, after acting like an idiot. ''Gee, I'd like to baloney but I have got to do my homework before I help my mom make dinner.''

'Sure_, nice try kid you just want get out of here as much as we do.'_

The girl then said. ''And I have to iron my bed.''

'' 'cough' Lame excuse 'cough'!'' Willow did a fake cough as the girl sent her a small glare while the rest of us snickered and giving her a low five behind our backs.

The two kids did a quick cheer before running out the door.

''Wait! Take us!'' Yakko cried to them as we had pitiful faces o.

Baloney waved the kids off before slamming the door behind him.

''Looks like it's just us, (annoying laugh)''

Danny began to walk forward until I pulled him back.

''Danny! What are you doing?''

He looked at me confused. ''Didn't you tell us when we were little that if we met someone like that we were supposed to-'' I clamped my hand to his mouth and gave a nervous smile at the camera. I looked back at Danny.

''I did say that because you two didn't know how to protect yourselves then, but now you do and you can't do that on live national television thats for kids.'' He slowly nodded and we looked back to everyone to see them looking at us.

''Oh don't mind us, continue.''

''I don't know what you're talking about but at least we can all play together, (annoying laugh)'' the freak said.

''Imagine our delight.'' Dot said sarcastically.

''Imagine! I love to imagine! But I need a little help from the prince and princesses of props.'' And instead of the gorgeous people like in the cartoon it was some little kids. _'That has got to be against the law! And what going with the cartoon!'_

The three of them brought a chalk board and a small crate.

They soon left but not before giving us looks of pity.

''Want to sing the imagine song?'' baloney asked.

I stepped forward. ''Uh, no thanks but are those little kids going to be okay?''

''Little kids? Goshims Diana I don't know what you're talking about.'' Baloney said happily.

I gave the camera a blank look. ''There's a shocker.''

The baloney began to sing. _'RUN FOR THE HILLS!'_

'_I' is for imagine,_

'_M' is for me,_

'_A' is for the letter a,_

'_G' is for g,_

'_I' is for imagine,_

'_N' is for nice,_

'_E' is for egad,_

_I said imagine twice! (Annoying laugh)_

''_Great song._'' Danny said sarcastically.

''Thanks! Lets hug!'' The dino opened his arms and came forward but Yakko got in between while we coward back.

''ah, ah, ah, ah, why don't go on ahead and imagine that to.''

''Okay, (annoying laugh) I love me! yum, yum doodle dum! (annoying laugh)'' He hugged himself.

''Yeah, well it's been fun friend, but we got to be heading back to planet reality now.'' Each of us had a bag at hand as Yakko shook baloney's hand after he stopped hugging himself.

Baloney, not getting the meaning like the idiot he is, clapped happily. ''Great idea, let's play astronauts in outer space, (annoying laugh) hello mission control, (annoying laugh).

We took a seat at a fake space control room.

''Hello Baloney(mock laugh) our readings say that your out of oxygen.''

Wakko held up a hand. ''Goodbye.''

''You'll be remembered as hero.'' Dot said.

''Or not be remembered at all.'' I said

''But who knows?'' Said willow shrugging.

''Or who cares.'' Danny said crossing his arms.

Baloney started chocking holding his throat. ''Maybe we should stop pretending.''

''Eh that could be tuff.'' Yakko said.

''Yeah we have such _great_ imaginations.'' I said coming up beside Yakko.

''You two are silly( annoying laugh).''

''Boy that's the pot calling the kettle black.'' Yakko said as I nodded in agreement as we pushed the guy off.

''I know, let's make masks and guess who we are.'' He began to sing. _Again._

_I hold up a mask,_

_Lingy lingy lo,_

_You guess who I am, _

_Lingy lingy lo (annoying laugh)!_

''Are we being punished?'' Wakko asked looking at us.

''Yes'' We turned back to see baloney hold up a paper plate with a poorly drawn face.

''Guess who. (Annoying laugh)''

Wakko went first. ''Is it Abraham Lincoln?''

''(Annoying laugh) no''.

Dot came next. ''Could it be Nancy cergan?''

''(annoying laugh) no.''

''George bush?/ Albert Einstein/ Justine Bieber?'' me and my sibs asked after me and Danny gave willow a look on her guess but she just shrugged.

''No, no, and no (annoying laugh)''

Yakko came last. ''Is it a big fat pollster dinosaur who is the color of an international house of pancakes with a paper plate over his face?''

''No! It's me baloney!''

We faked gasp of shock. ''You're kidding!''

Baloney came forward. ''Now why don't you all make masks and I'll guess who you are. (Annoying laugh).''

''Because we would rather help out those kids In the back.'' Danny said as Baloney pushed us to a small table.

About a few minutes later we all held up our masks.

Baloney scratched his head unsure. ''Gee, I don't know who you are.''

''I'm Vladimir Horowitz.'' Yakko.

''I'm Helen Keller.'' Me.

''I'm Gertrude stein.'' Dot.

''I'm Elvis.'' Danny?

''I'm Annie.'' Willow.

''And I'm Gustav anvil, the inventor of the anvil.'' Wakko.

''(Annoying laugh) oh, Those were good masks.''

Yakko then pointed at Wakko. ''Hey, Wakko gave me another idea! Let's sing the anvil song!''

''Gees, goshims Yakko I don't know that one.'' Baloney said smiling like ever.

''Oh, don't worry you'll catch on real quick.'' Yakko said as dot pulled him to the side to ask him something. Which me and my sibs already knew.

They came back next to us. ''The anvil song!''

Yakko-_ an anvils black and shiny_

Dot- _it's very heavy two_

Wakko- _so watch out my chubby friend _

All- _or one will fall on you._

''On me? (Annoying laugh)'' Then an anvil landed on baloney.

''That wasn't pretty.'' Dot said.

''Yet it had to be done.'' We all nodded but froze and jumped back when we herd that laugh again.

''Great song! (Annoying laugh)neato completeo wippe!''

We were all dressed in camo huddled together in a fake war zone.

''Its unstoppable!'' wakko and willow cried.

''Call in the National Guard!'' Yakko and me yelled.

''Or Tanya hearting's bodyguard!'' dot yelled.

''Just make the scary dino go away!'' Danny pleaded.

Baloney began to hop around clapping. '' let's sing it again! I lovey dovey loved it!''

We all looked at each other confused but then smiled. ''Okay!'' '_Wouldn't hurt to try again_. _Oh wait! Yes it would!'_

Me- _it's made of sold iron_

Danny- _it weighs a ton or two_

Willow-_we'd know you'd like to meet it_

All- _it wants to meet you to!_

Then another anvil landed on baloney. _'I have never loved an object so much in my life'_

But like before nothing happened and he pulled the anvil off _like_ nothing happened.

''Ya! (annoying laugh) let's do it again!''

Yakko looked at me. ''Now it's getting scary.''

I nodded in agreement just as baloney stomped forward making the ground shake.

He began to laugh until the clock on the wall singled that it was time to go.

Baloney looked at the clock sadly. ''Oh darn, my friendly friend tells me its time for us to go.''

''Awww.'' We said in disappointment but on the inside we were jumping for joy.

''I know, I know, but we still get to sing the good bye song (annoying laugh).'' We all stood side by side as the music played.

All- _we love you_

Baloney- _I love we_

All- _he's as dumb as dumb can be_

Baloney- yup

All and baloney- _but we found a way that we can get along _

Baloney- _I stand still_

All-_ for the anvil song!_

We jumped out of the way as _another _anvil lands on his head making him laugh.

''Who s' dropping those anvils anyway.'' Yakko asked as we looked up to see the three kids from before with some anvils.

''Take us with you!''

''don't leave us please!''

''Save us from the lumpy thing!''

''_Take us with you!_'' the three kids then landed in me and my sibs arms.

I looked at everyone. ''Scratchnsniff?''

''Scratchnsniff.''

* * *

**And there you go! I hope it was to your liking!**

**So review look at my poll, cause I might add something new every once in while when I get an idea for a new story.**

**Well later!**

_**~nekolover3 is out!~ peace!**_


End file.
